Tres Lunas
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Tsuna aprenderá que la mafia no es tan mala como el pensaba, sus decisiones formaran parte del futuro de una familia aliada extranjera.


Hola...

Feliz Navidad ... atrasadisima.

Feliz año Nuevo... atrasado D:

Siiiiiii no pude terminar "Termine enamorándome de ti" eso si me dejo un poco traumada, y es que con mis abuelos no haia un internet en el que no diera miedo entrar ._., como sea, espero estas fechas decembrina y de inicio de año las hayan pasado con lo seres queridos y felices. Dejando eso... -cubriendose- si es un nuevo fic, lo siento, son dos mas a la coleccion xD,

Espero les guste el pequeño prologo, y creanme es pequeño a comparacion de los cap, este ya esta casi terminado... pero la flojera xDD

Bueno disfruten.

* * *

México, Edo. Mex, Naucalpan - 25-Sep. 3:00pm

El día era un tanto caluroso y el trafico insoportable, mas si te tocan de esos accidentes en pleno periférico. Maldito el conductor que manejaba aquel camión, tenía que ir a exceso de velocidad y provocar un choque.

Dentro de uno de las tantas combis, cuyo destino es impreciso, estaba una joven, mirando el accidente al pasar, las personas lastimadas y siendo atendidas y llevadas al hospital más cercano. La joven dio un suspiro. Sabia a la perfección que no avanzaría con velocidad por el momento y menos cuando a unos cuantos metros estaba el maldito hospital de traumatología. Saco su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón al sentirlo vibrar.

"¿Estas bien? Salió en las noticias que hubo un choque a la altura de Echegaray?"

"Si mama estoy bien, por suerte salí tarde de la escuela, pero estoy atorada, la combi no avanza" Fue lo que la joven escribió, dio enviar mensaje y volvió a meter el aparato en la bolsa del pantalón.

Japón, Namimori. 26-Sep. 4:00 am

La residencia Sawada se encontraba en calma, siendo aun de madrugada. La dueña de dicha casa aun dormía al igual que la mayoría de los residentes. Sin embargo, uno de los habitantes miraba la parpadeante luz neón del teléfono móvil. El número que marcaba la pantalla no estaba en su agenda, aun con duda contesto.

"Hablo con el mejor hitman del mundo, Reborn-san" hablo la voz por el auricular.

Reborn no contesto.

"Aquel que está entrenando a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el futuro Decimo Vongola"

Esa fue la señal que Reborn esperaba para hablar

-¿Quien rayos eres?- interrogo

"Ahh eso... alguien sin importancia, solo un simple informante de u a de las familias aliadas a Vongola en América"

-Solo tenemos dos aliados en América, Estados Unidos y México- hablo con seriedad el Hitman.

"Exacto" La voz sonaba bastante seria. "Estoy seguro que ya sabe a cual familia pertenezco, es decir mi acento y el idioma, debería ser sencillo" hablo de forma irónica.

-Español... famiglia della luna- hablo reborn- ¿qué es lo que quieren?-

"Por desgracia no tengo el tiempo para explicarlo, solo que hemos perdido nuestro territorio, quien se encarga del bajo mundo en México son grupos narcotraficantes, diferente a lo que nosotros la mafia, sin embargo han decidido destruirnos..." hubo un poco de silencio. Unos segundos después comenzaron a escucharse gritos de desesperación y miedo junto a varios disparos "maldición, supongo será la última vez que hablemos, el punto es... pido a la famiglia vongola... Protejan a las herederas de la famiglia della luna, a las trillizas herederas"...

De pronto se escucho como si colgaran pero no fue así. Reborn solo pudo escuchar como aquella persona con la que había hablado lanzaba un último grito seguido de varios más y risas despiadadas que dejaron de escucharse con una explosión.

Reborn colgó el teléfono volteo a ver a su estudiante que dormía tranquilamente en su cama, miro el teléfono y se decidió a marcar...

-Nono...- fue lo primero que dijo- debo ir a México por mis sobrinas.

México, DF, 27- Sep 5:00 pm

En una bodega se encontraban varias personas.

-Estoy seguro que lo logro, Mario cumplió su misión

-no lo acepto...- se escucho la voz de una mujer. -solo tienen 12 años, son demasiado niñas para este mundo.

-por esa razón Mario pidió ayuda a Vongola

- no lo acepto, por más que ese sicario sea tu hermano mayor no lo acepto.

-Cristina- hablo una voz masculina de manera firme- estoy seguro que Reborn sabrá educarlas, pero tenerlas más tiempo aquí es peligroso, debemos decirles.

-madre...- una nueva voz de un joven se escucho- estoy de acuerdo en que mis hermanas lo sepan, después de todo una de ellas será la heredera.

-me niego, esas niñas me prometieron que no involucrarían a esas niñas

-madre... entienda... en la situación actual ellas morirán, las asesinaran como al tío Mario.

-Mario se descuido, seguramente saldremos de esto.

-Cristina.. Sabes que eso es imposible- hablo una voz masculina con pesar.

-Entonces, está decidido... las trillizas, Juan y Cristina quedaran en manos de Vongola

* * *

Echegaray: Es el nombre de un sitio cercano -literalmente- a donde vivo, a combi que viene a mi casa pasa por ahi y mas de una vez me toco ver accidentes que me dejaban atrapadas de dos a tres horas TT-TT pero bueno.

Naucalpan: Bueno si son Mexicanos, habrán oido de Naucalpan de Juarez(?) en las noticias, pues si es ese naucalpan feo y bonito y querido (?) xD

Combi: bueno la combi es una camioneta, algunas la tienes de uso familiar, mas si son familias grandes, pero la mayoria -al menos en los alrededores de donde vivo- la combi es un medio de transporte. Han visto de esas peliculas de los años 80´s y sisempre sale una camioneta asi decorada al buen estilo Hippie, esa es una combi, de las primeras xDDD

opiniones son bien aceptadas, y nos vemos en la sig actu de cualquier fic, saludos

PD, Gracias a Skyguide por la observacion xD


End file.
